


Fire Emblem: The Dagdan and the Devotee

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cockdrunk, F/F, Futa/female, Futanari, Massage, Sauna, musk, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Summary: With her girlfriend out on a mission for the Church of Seiros, Shamir is left without company for a month. But Shamir just can’t seem to take her mind off Cathrine. After an ill-fated proclamation, she may just find someone willing to help.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fire Emblem: The Dagdan and the Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> May u/TheSaiyen23 rejoice, for it is finally time for his requested BigTiddyBiggerDick Goth GF fanfic! If you can’t tell, this fic is Futa!Shamir x Mercedes, and it’s a separate universe from Slut Time Saga. This would have been our much sooner, but school decided to kick my ass for a week. I should be good to go now.  
> All characters are 18 or older.

_Oh Catherine,_ Shamir thought, sitting at her desk in her classroom at the Officer’s Academy. _How the hell am I gonna make it without you?_ It had only been one and a half weeks since she had left with Lady Rhea to help deal with the Western Church, but already it felt like an eternity. Shamir was a mercenary by trade, and though she had been with the Knights if Serios for a while, the only fellow knight she felt comfortable with was Cathrine.

And now, she was gone. For one month. Two and a half more weeks of having no one to confide to, and no one to help with her...needs. Like most Dagdans, Shamir was a Futanari, and Cathrine had helped her relive her pent up stress and full balls. _I haven’t masturbated in a while, ever since Cathrine walked in on me that fateful day. I wonder-_

“Umm, Professor Shamir?” a soft voice in front of her desk called. Shamir was woke from her daydream to see Mercedes standing before her, a stack of papers in her hands. 

“Yes Mercedes?” Shamir replied.

”Here are the worksheets you assigned,” Mercedes said, handing them to the professor.

”Thank you,” Shamir said, setting them off to the side. “Alright then, let’s head to the training grounds to get some practical experience,” Shamir announced to the Blue Lions house, pushing her chair back and standing up. The class filtered out of the lecture hall.   
  
Dmitri and Dedue led the way to the training grounds, Ashe and Ingrid trailing a bit behind them. Mercedes hurried up to catch Annette, the pair quickly falling into conversation. Felix sulked at the end of the group, annoyed with everyone. The only meme we of the Blue Lions house Shamir didn’t see was Sylvain

”Hello beautiful,” Shamir heard as she exited the hall. Shamir kept walking, trying to ignore him. “I said, hello beautiful,” Sylvain said, stepping in front of the professor.

”What is it Sylvain?” Shamir asked, stepping around him.

”Well, Cathrine’s been gone for over a week now, and I know you two were pretty close. Now that’s she’s out on a mission, you must want _someone_ to talk to.”

”Really, you just want to ‘talk to’ me. That’s not the Sylvain I know.” The two had reached the vacant training grounds, the Blue Lions waiting for their professor. 

”Well maybe I’ve turned over a new leaf,” Sylvain said with an indignant look on his face. “And if that talking happens to evolve into something more, well-“

”There’s the Sylvain I know,” Shamir said.

“Hey hey hey, it’s only if you want to,” Sylvain said, attempting to backpedal. Ingrid, not surprised at all by the turn of events, strode towards the pair. Shamir raised her hand to the lady knight.

“I’ve got this,” Shamir assured. “I’ll tell you what, if anyone in this class gets three bullseyes in a row, then they get to sleep with me,” Shamir announced with a booming voice, offering a challenge to Sylvain. The Blue Lions turned their attention to Shamir.

”You’re on!” Sylvain exclaimed, hurrying over to the equipment rack.

”Hold on Sylvain,” Shamir said, “I’m not gonna let you shoot a bow without knowing how it works. You’ve read plenary, but you haven’t had any practical experience.” Shamir grabbed a bow from the rack, quickly reviewing the proper safety measures.

”Alright everyone, let’s see what you got,” Shamir called to the class. Each student took their positions on the range. “You’re free to fire. We’ll be doing hands-on practice for the rest of class once the bell rings, you’re free to leave.” The resounding _twangs_ of dozens of arrows flying filled the training grounds. Shamir payed attention at the first, but soon found her thoughts drifting back to Cathrine. Her strong, yet warm smile. The way her golden locks contrasted with her tan skin. The gentle touch of her fingers, adept at pleasuring both penis and vagina, her-

”umm, Professor Shamir?” The Dagdan was stirred from her thoughts. It was Mercedes, again. As Shamir looked around, she realized that it was now late afternoon, and class would have just ended by now. It was only the two of them in the training grounds. _Damn, I really do need to taker her off my mind._

”Yes, Mercedes?” Shamir asked.

”Class is over, and everyone else left, and I thought you didn’t want to sit here daydreaming alone.”

”Well, thank you for your concern,” Shamir assured, standing up, “but I’m fine.” Shamir collected her things and began to head back to her classroom before Mercedes stopped her again. 

“Professor Shamir?”

”Is there something else you needed?” Mercedes gestured to the targets. In Mercedes’ target, there were three arrows, dead center on the bullseye.

”You just stick those arrows in while I was daydreaming,” Shamir asserted.

”Oh yeah!” Mercedes said, a surprising force in her soft voice. She strode over to the equipment rack and grabbed herself a training bow. “Watch this!” She let loose a volley of three arrows. All three sunk straight into the bullseye, Shamir’s jaw dropping.

”Well, I’ll be damned kid,” Shamir replied, quickly composing herself, “where did you learn to shoot like that? It took me months to be able to do that consistently.”

”I guess I’m just a natural,” Mercedes answered, putting the bow back on the rack, “and now, I believe you owe me something.”

”Owe you what? Shamir asked.

”Don’t you remember? You said ‘anyone who get’s three bullseyes in a row, they get to sleep with me.”

 _Oh yeah,_ Shamir thought. “What, you really wanna get into my pants? Shamir asked jokingly. She couldn’t imagine this priestess-to-be doing anything like that.

”No no no, nothing like that,” Mercedes answered with a blush. “But as a consolation prize, I want you to talk to me.”

“Well, that’s what we’re doing right now, isn’t it?” 

”I mean talk about your feelings. I’ve seen you drifting off in class, and it worries me, Shamir,” Mercedes said, an earnest look of concern on her face.

”What’s the catch?” Shamir asked, still unbelieving of her student. “Why could you possibly want to hear about my problems?”

”Because I care about everyone here at Garrag Mach, and that includes you, Professor Shamir,” Mercedes said, passion carrying her words far beyond what her soft voice should have been able to muster.

”Alright, alright, we can have our little therapy session back in my office,” Shamir said, striding off, not waiting for Mercedes.

Though Shamir had set off before Mercedes, by the time she reached her office, Mercedes was right behind her. Shamir opened the door to the sparse room, the office containing little more than a desk, two chairs, and a small bookshelf and long couch running along one wall. The pair set their packs down and took their seats.

.

.

.

A deafening silence stood between the two for a few seconds, before Shamir spoke up. “Well, what did you want to know?” she asked, breaking the silence.

”Why do you keep drifting off in class so much?” Mercedes asked, her voice full of concern.

”What do you think I’m just gonna tell you?” Shamir asked rhetorically, leaning back in her chair.

”You promised that you’d tell me,” Mercedes said with a pout.

”No, I promised that I would _talk_ with you.”

”Talk about your feelings. We can’t do that if you don’t open up. Please, talk to me,” Mercedes pleaded. Shamir ignored her, turning to grade some papers on her desk. Mercedes paused for a second, a look of deep thought on her face. 

Finally, she spoke up. “Is it about Cathrine?” Shamir stopped cold. Mercedes hit the nail on the head. “Let me guess: you can’t stop thinking of her since she went out on that mission with Lady Rhea.”

Shamir blushed. “W-What makes you think that?” she asked, attempting to salvage the situation.

Mercedes giggled. “Well, she was one of the few people in the Knights if Seiros who you were close to, and your reaction says it all.”

”Fine, you got me. I’ve been daydreaming about Cathrine,” Shamir said, raising her hands in a faux surrender. “What now?”

”Hmm, I have to think of _some_ way to get your mind off of her,” Mercedes pondered, her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. Shamir went back to her papers while Mercedes’ brow furrowed, the girls deep in thought.

.

.

.

”I’ve got it!” Mercedes exclaimed, smiling.

Shamir looked up from her papers. “Well, what is this miracle cure you’ve got?” Shamir asked, interested.

“A back rub,” Mercedes said, “if you’re stressed about Cathrine, then I can just rub it all away.”

“What makes you think a back rub will work?” Shamir asked.

“Here, let me show you,” Mercedes said, getting up out of her chair. She walked behind the Dagdan, setting her hands on Shamir’s shoulders. Mercedes pressed her hands _deep_ into Shamir’s shoulders, massaging her muscles. It felt like heaven. Shamir didn’t realize she had this much pent up stress, but now that it was all being rubbed away, she felt like a new person. Shamir could have sat there for hours, just being massaged. Eventually though, Mercedes stopped and went back to her chair.

”How about we both head to the sauna tomorrow, and I can do the rest of your body?” Mercedes asked, grabbing her things.

”That sounds wonderful,” Shamir answered.

”See you tomorrow then!” Mercedes said happily as she walked about the door, a hidden smirk on her face. Shamir looked back down at her papers, prepared to go back to grading, but the she stopped herself. _That massage put me in a good mood,_ Shamir thought, _let’s have fun tonight._ It was only when Shamir stood up that she realized she had a dark spot on her pants. _Damn, I really am pent up,_ Shamir thought, embarrassed, _good thing Mercedes didn’t see it._

 _The next day..._  
  
Shamir exited the changing room, towel wrapped around her body. _I can’t believe the kid got us a whole room in the sauna to ourselves,_ Shamir thought, walking through the empty hallways to the private room, _then again, it’s not like there are many people here to begin with._ Shamir stopped in front of the door to the private sauna and opened it.

A wave of hot air rushed out of the sauna. Mercedes was already there, wrapped up in a towel similar to Shamir’s own, a small bottle beside her. Shamir quickly stepped in, not wanting to waste the warm, steamy air. Though she had only been in here a few seconds, already she could feel a bead of sweat trickling down her brow. 

“Hello Professor Shamir,” Mercedes said, “are you ready for your massage?”

”More than ready,” Shamir answered, walking over to a bench and laying down on her belly. Mercedes picked up her bottle and walked over to Shamir, opening up the Dagdan’s towel. Mercedes twisted off the cap of the oil, and let the thick liquid pour onto Shamir’s back.

Mercedes gently ran her hands across Shamir’s body, the oil giving her a nice sheen. The oil properly spread across the body, it was now time for the massage to begin. Mercedes started at Shamir’s shoulders, her deft fingers relaxing every muscle in Shamir’s shoulders with a soft touch. Mercedes moved to Shamir’s arms, Mercedes’ fingers working on Shamir’s biceps, strengthened from years of fighting. Those years of fighting had left Shamir with years of knotted muscles.

” _Ohhh-_ ,” Shamir moaned as Mercedes worked her biceps. Shamir quickly cut herself off, not eager for a repeat of last night. Shamir’s dick pressed hard against the wood she lay on, _very_ eager for a repeat of last night. _Well, at least Mercedes didn’t notice it,_ Shamir thought, turning her attention back towards Mercedes’ hands, now moved to her back. Mercedes’ smile grew wider, and the stream running down a leg a bit larger with every hand she sank into Shamir. 

“Okay, now flip over,” Mercedes said, lifting her hands from Shamir. _Huh?_ Shamir thought, waking from her stupor. _Wasn’t she just getting started in my back?_ Taking a mental register of her body, Shamir felt that the whole backside of her body now had that tingly feeling that came from being massaged. _Well, at least I didn’t cum like last time,_ Shamir thought as she turned her attention down south, _but_ damn _am I hard._

 _“_ Did you hear me, Professor Shamir?” Mercedes asked. “I said, ‘Okay, now flip over.’”

“Umm, I’d rather not,” Shamir answered, hoping that her red face would appear natural in the hot sauna. 

_“_ I can’t leave a massage half-finished,” Mercedes implored.

”Well, you’re going to have to this time,” Shamir said, hastily sitting up, preparing to leave. She didn’t get very far before she felt a soft, yet firm hand push her back down.

”Why the rush to leave? Do you have something hide?” Mercedes asked, leaning close into Shamir’s ear. Shamir could have easily overpowered the frail girl and made her way out of the sauna, but something about Mercedes’ presence made her want to stay put. “I know all about you Dagdans, and how you’re Futanaris.” That fact was supposed to be a secret, only between her and Cathrine, but the fact that Mercedes’ knew it made Shamir all the harder.

”You see Professor Shamir, I’ve always been a slut for cock,” Mercedes said, the lust dripping off her voice, “and I’ve heard that Dagdan girlcock is the best.” Those sinful words clashed with the holy air that Mercedes gave off, and it made Shamir _so needy~._

“Once I heard that Cathrine would be out on a mission this month, I knew you would get lonely,” Mercedes whispered, trailing her hand down Shamir’s back. “and then I could have your lovely dick all to myself. I saw it once while you were changing. _I can’t believe you’re a full 12 inches!_ All I had to do was wait. You futas are so virile, I knew you would get pent up quickly.” Mercedes’ hand slipped under Shamir’s belly and brushed her hard cock. “So quickly, in fact, that in just over one week, you would cum from simply _getting a shoulder_ _massage.”_ The fact the Mercedes knew about her leak the other day made Shamir become even redder, and it made her dick even harder.

Mercedes dropped her towl down, baring it all in front of Shamir. Mercedes’ long, blonde, hair trailing down to her large breasts, free from the holy garments normally covering them. The glistening skin of her stomach, down to her neatly-shaven pussy, currently letting loose a torrent down her leg. “So, how about you go ahead and flip over now?” 

Shamir flipped over, and worries outweighed by her raging hard-on. “Thank you,” Mercedes said, quickly going to work on Shamir’s frontside. She started at Shamir’s thigh, and Shamir quickly fell into that trance-like state that happened when she was massaged. 

Shamir lost all sense of time once Mercedes put her hands back on Shamir. She started at Shamir’s leg, before moving up to her toned abs and large breasts, and finishing on her arms, but Shamir couldn’t have told you how long that took. They could have been in the sauna for seconds, hours, days, or even months.

Eventually, though Mercedes took her hands off Shamir’s body. “There’s your massaged finished,” Mercedes said as Cathrine came back to consciousness, “Now, are you ready for your happy ending?” Shamir didn’t know what this ‘happy ending’ was, but the look in Mercedes’ eye told her it was something of the sexual nature. Shamir nodded.   
  


“Good girl,” Mercedes said, hoisting her leg over Shamir’s body, placing the priestess directly over Shamir’s 12-inch girlcock. “Normally these things start with a handjob or blowjob, but _fuck that.”_ Mercedes _slammed_ down, taking Shamir to the hilt in one go, eliciting a load main from the pair. “ _Ohhhhhh~_ That hits the spot,” Mercedes moaned, “that a lot hits my cervix.” Mercedes placed her hands on what little of the thin bench Shamir didn’t take up and began to ride.

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._ Mercedes began bouncing slowing, making sure to go as deep as she could each time. “ _Ohhhhh~_ This is everything I thought it’d be and more!” Mercedes moaned atop Shamir, who was still trying to process this. _I’m fucking a student,_ Shamir thought, Mercedes’ wet pussy clamping down on her hard cock, _and Mercedes no less. She’s the last person I would have thought to be a sexual deviant._

 _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._ Both Mercedes and Shamir’s tits bounced while the pair’s moans filled the sauna. _“_ Fill me up Professor,” Mercedes panted out, “I know you’re holding back, but _please cum in me~_ Being filled with you hot sticky load is the best part!”

Shamir took control, pumping herself in and out of Mercedes. “In that case, I’m gonna- _Ahhhhh!”_ Shamir felt her balls churn as she shot her creampie straight into Mercedes’ womb. The pair sat back, Shamir’s cock falling limply, and cum dripping from Mercedes’ cunt. The pair looked at each other, and saw they were both ready for more, before going right back at it again.

Shamir took control this time, quickly closing the distance and positioning herself over Mercedes. “You said you knew how is Dagdans got so pent up?” Shamir asked, positioning herself at Mercedes’ dripping entrance. Mercedes nodded eagerly. “Well, let’s see how much you really know, cause I’m not gonna stop until I’m completely empty!” Shamir said as she thrust into Mercedes.

 _Slap slap slap slap_. Shamir started fast and hard, going straight for Mercedes’ babymaker. “ _Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah!”_ Mercedes cried in ecstasy, arching her back in pleasure. “You got me so close earlier, don’t stop now Shamir! Just keep going, I’m almost- I’m almost- _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”_ A torrent of fluids gushed from Mercedes’ cunt. Shamir pulled out of Mercedes’ now loosened hole and stroked herself to completion, marking the girl’s skin with her cum.

Shamir walked around the bench to where Mercedes’ head was, the priestess still recovering from her orgasm. She was awaken from her post-orgasm stupor by a meaty cockslap to the face. “Pay attention slut,” Shamir commanded, firmly shifting the balance of power in this encounter.

“I’ve just marked you with my cum. Do you know what that means?” Shamir gave a brief pause for Mercedes to answer, the girl attempting to gather what was happening. “It means I’ve marked you as my Dagdan cockslut. Now what are you?”

Mercedes didn’t try immediately, still trying to grasp how the balance of power could shift so suddenly. “I’m your little Dagdan cockslut,” Mercedes replied, her quavering voice filled with need. 

“Good girl. Now be a good little cockslut and clean up your mess.” Mercedes immediately set to work polishing Shamir’s shaft. The priestess quickly took Shamir to the hilt, and in the process getting a nice big whiff of Shamir’s musk. 

The powerful smell sent her reeling. Mercedes has never smelt anything like it, the potent combination of sweat and full balls forcing everything else out of Mercedes’ mind. She paused her worship if Shamir’s shaft.

”Useless slut!” Shamir cried angrily as she _slammed_ into her throat, forcing Mercedes to get an even stronger whiff of the Dagdan’s smell. “Can’t even give a proper blowjob.” Shamir placed her hands on the back of Mercedes’ head to get more leverage. 

_Ghkk ghk ghkk ghkk._ “At least you’ve got a tight throat, slut,” Shamir said as her balls continually _slapped_ against Mercedes. Mercedes felt Shamir’s cock begin to throb. Without any warning, Shamir slammed Mercedes’ face against her crotch as the Dagdan’s hot cum flowed down her throat.

”You can’t be getting tired now slut,” Shamir said as she flipped Mercedes on her back and exposed her tight asshole, “The fun has just begun!”

 _One hour later...._  
  
Shamir walked out of the sauna, a little bit of steam escaping with her. _Well, I don’t think I’ll be missing Cathrine for the rest of the month,_ Shamir thought as she changed out of her towel. She looked back at the sauna before leaving. _She’ll be fine in a few hours._ Shamir had left Mercedes in her cock-drunk state, her Dagdan cum leaving from ass and cunt, both now thoroughly loosened. The only thing that would be on her mind for the next few hours are large cocks. But Shamir didn’t think Mercedes would mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this fic is finished, I think it’s time to finish Slut Time Saga! I have one chapter of filler and one more chapter of sex planned right now. I don’t know if I will expand it in the future, but plan for 2 more chapters at least.  
> As for other fics, here are my ideas.  
> 1\. Various Garrag Mach girls getting gangbanged (might be modern day AU)  
> 2\. A wholesome Futa!Annette x Mercedes prequel fic  
> 3\. Futa!Lysethia x F!Byleth  
> 4\. Leonie getting transformed into Kronya due to some hypno-magic bullshit, because there isn’t enough Kronya in this world goddamnit!  
> 5\. An original work (or two) based on a post on r/nsfwcyoa  
> 6\. Chill lofi hip hop beats to relax and get hypnotized to. I have no idea of what it will be about, but it’s a cool title  
> 7\. Something to do with ProjecktMelody
> 
> Happy Fapping-HIAM23


End file.
